


Controlled Insight

by chimeradragon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hawki - Freeform, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint feels more than he should for being under Loki's spell, and he know what Loki needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled Insight

Warnings: Spoilers for the movie(2012) a bit, mind control  
Author's Note: Little plot bunny that jumped up and bit me. Hope you enjoy the fruits of it's bite. Hawkeye and Loki interaction.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers and make nothing from this.

Control.

Clint could feel his control was gone. Taken from him by the man before him. Or was he really a god like he claimed? He didn't know. He really didn't care what Loki called himself. 

What he did know was that whatever the green clad man had done to his mind... it wasn't total or done. It almost felt … incomplete. 

He watched through his slightly clouded eyes as Loki moved from station to station. Looking over the shoulders of the various people that were working hard on the tesseract. But there was an almost manic quality to his movements. Like he was the one being hunted. 

He walked over to the man he now worked for. 

“Boss?” he asked softly, voice almost too quiet to hear. None of the others caught it, but Loki did. He spun quickly around, eyes wide with what could only be panic. 

“Yes?” he asked after a moment. Voice smooth again, but the frantic energy in his eyes remained. 

“You've been up for three days. Shouldn't you rest?” Clint asked. His eyebrows furrowed in concern as he watched the man he was now sworn to protect. He didn't want him to take over the world. And if pressed later, he would say he was fairly certain Loki didn't want to either. Not really.

“You're right. But there’s much to be done,” Loki replied. The dark circles and exhaustion on his face made him look years older than his older brother Thor. 

Clint started to raise a comforting hand but stopped, uncertain. “Come on. I can keep an eye out if you want. But you should know, they will feel like you trust them if you let them out from under your gaze for a few minutes.”

“Thank you,” Loki replied with a sigh. He turned to Selvig and murmured to the man before turning back to Clint. “Where did you have in mind?”

“Wherever you'd like. You're the boss,” Clint replied with a shrug. He let his eyes flick to his own sleeping situation up in the rafters of the warehouse.

“Where do you sleep?” Loki asked, genuinely curious as he watched the movement. 

“Here,” Clint offered a food bar from his vest pocket. “It's not the best tasting but you need food. I sleep up there,” he added as he pointed to the shadowed corner near the roof.

“Isn't that dangerous?” Loki asked as the took the bar and opened it. He took a bite before turning his eyes back to his bodyguard.

“Not for me. I've never fallen. And I prefer it. The ground feels... too open to me,” Clint replied. He wanted to say more but the feelings were too distant. Too removed. He looked around the room, doing a sweep and checking the number of people he saw with what he expected to see. He nodded to himself as it came up within the numbers he expected.

“Fascinating. But I don't think I want to climb all the way up there right now. Perhaps I'll have to try it another time,” Loki replied as he quickly finished the bar. “Thank you for the food.”

Clint shrugged. “My job.”

Loki smiled, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. He sighed hollowly. 

“Problem?” Clint asked. 

“You're not what you should be. None of this has gone the way I had hoped,” Loki replied with a hollow laugh. He walked with Clint down a hallway, staff in hand as they turned down several corridors before they reached a room with a bed. “All I wanted was to prove myself. Now look where I am...”

Clint looked him over, taking the words for a command. 

Loki put the staff down and sighed again. “That's not what I meant. It's …” his words failed him as he looked into the changed eyes.

“Boss?” Clint asked.

“What do they call you? Your team?” Loki asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and moved to take off his boots.

“Hawkeye. Or the Hawk,” Clint replied. 

“Why is that? Your name is Clint.”

“I was abandoned when I was young and grew up in a circus. It was the name I went by then. And made a good code name,” Clint replied.

Loki's expression looked pained again. “You were left by your birth family?” 

“Yes.”

“I was too. Thor is not my brother by birth. But he is the … he is my family. I never wanted this,” Loki cradled his head in his hands. 

“We all do stupid things,” Clint offered. 

“This is a mistake I doubt I'll ever be able to make up for. Hopefully the things I've done to correct it will help,” Loki sighed. He laid down on the bed and curled into a ball. With his thin frame and position he almost looked like a lost child.

“I'll stay here,” Clint offered as he flicked off the lights and sat on the floor next to the bed. He let his shoulder touch Loki's back as he pulled his bow out and watched the door.

“You don't have to,” Loki said softly.

“I know.”

The End


End file.
